


Castiel Almost Kills Someone With A Car

by anthony_stark_raving_mad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel should never drive, Castiel takes things too literally, Dean fears for his Baby, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthony_stark_raving_mad/pseuds/anthony_stark_raving_mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the one line prompt of "You could have killed someone!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Almost Kills Someone With A Car

"Damn it, Cas! You could have killed someone! Namely me!" Dean shouts as he glares at the angel in the driver’s seat.

"I apologize. You told me to ‘step on it’ and I was simply doing as you requested." The angel replied, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

Dean sighed roughly, throwing his weight back into the soft leather of the Impala’s passenger seat. “Cas. When I say step on it, I don’t mean stomp on the gas like you’re the Hulk. You can’t just go big green on my baby!”

Castiel was silent for a few moments as he stared at the profile of the human next to him. “…I do not understand that reference.” he deadpans. “Why is the color green relevant?”

Dean huffs out a breath before opening his door, looking at Cas to do the same. When they pass in front of the hood of the car as they go to switch seats, Dean smirks at the angel, clapping him on the shoulder before climbing into the driver’s seat once more. “No more driving for you, feather boy. My baby doesn’t need to be pasted on the front grill of a semi.”

Castiel simply stares at Dean, his deep blue eyes searching Dean’s face. Finding nothing of interest there, besides the amusing smattering of freckles that the angel was so fond of, Castiel turned to face the window of the Impala. “Perhaps you are right, Dean. Next time, it would be wise for you to drive when we are fleeing from the police.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, so sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
